


Let me be Invisible with You

by Glitchy_things (Pirateau_simp)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, I'll update the tags with the chapters, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, gay boys, i love them, im doing this because whre tf are they, love my gaybies, seriously, so i will write a, where r my boys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25523134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pirateau_simp/pseuds/Glitchy_things
Summary: Kinoshita is invisible. He always has been. But what if one day, one invisible boy meets another?
Relationships: Kinoshita Hisashi/Narita Kazuhito, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 3





	Let me be Invisible with You

**Author's Note:**

> god im tired

Hi so yeah

im making this because I never see these guys... ever

so i made slow burn fic. sue me.

anyway, will be updating once a week (hopefully) and will be finished in 20 weeks (but i have no clue when I'm starting)

hope you like it!

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh yeah


End file.
